


[Podfic of] I have to confess (you look so good in that dress)

by carboncopies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Power Bottom Lena Luthor, Semi-Public Sex, THE DRESS, Top Kara Danvers, banging at work, responsible possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies
Summary: An audio recording of the work written by jazzfordshire.Author's summary: "It isn’t exactly work appropriate - it’s really more of a cocktail dress, and a pretty shocking one at that – but to hell with it. Lena is the CEO. If she wanted to, she could come to work in pyjamas. Lena smiles fondly at the thought.Kara would probably like that just as much."ORKara discovers a new fantasy, and Lena works hard to make it come to life – starting with a dress.Length 34:06





	[Podfic of] I have to confess (you look so good in that dress)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I have to confess (you look so good in that dress)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396245) by [Jazzfordshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire). 



> Hello Supercorp fandom! I spent a good amount of time trying to figure out which fic I wanted to record for y'all and I'm pretty confident that I picked a good one. I hope I've done it justice. 
> 
> Also if the season four finale goes south, this story is a nice departure from canon.

Below is the embedded SoundCloud player. You can download the podfic through the player, stay on this page and listen, or listen in the SoundCloud app. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to jazzfordshire for giving me permission to record her story. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment here and on the author's original post (linked above). Thanks for listening!


End file.
